Lovely Dreaming
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: Riku starts a new job, a new school year, and hopefully, a new love. He writes a day to day diary for the one he loves. A SoRiku story by Kyou. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the Kingdom Hearts characters. Unless I somehow turn out to be some long lost niece of Nomura twice removed. Which is highly unlikely. So, without further ado….

_lovely dreaming _

sora x riku

one-shot

by kyou

Day 1

Wednesday

Location: Boston, Massachusetts- Dorm

I started my new job at the coffee shop today.

Granted, it's not the job I wanted, but it's a job nonetheless.

I wonder if I'll see you.

Day 2

Thursday

Location: Excalibur (That IS what the coffee shop is called, you know.)

I saw you. You didn't see me. Or rather, you ignored me.

I have yet to decide whether this is good or bad.

I smell like coffee. A friend of mine commented on this today, to which I promptly told him to shut up.

Insert more colorful language. Ahem.

Day 3

Friday

Location: Axel's Dorm

I said hello to you. You stared back.

Definitely a bad thing.

Axel says I should run away with you. I told him to be quiet in a not-so-family-friendly way.

Apparently, Axel gets on a lot of people's nerves. He was fired from his job at the music store for singing along with the background music.

I feel sorry for his coworkers.

(By the way, in case you were wondering, this is the classmate who told me that I smelled like coffee.)

Day 4

Saturday

Location: Unknown

I'm lost.

I promised Axel that I'd meet him at his backup job (he'd been juggling two jobs, just in case- which was uncharacteristically wise of him)-he's a salesman at a tattoo parlor, but doesn't actually perform the tattooing. They don't trust him with the needle.

Smart boss.

But now I'm lost. The weird thing is I remember his exact directions:

"Take a left at the park; keep walking till you get to the station. Then turn right and keep walking until you reach the school. I'm right across the street. Ironic, 'int it? Anyways, if you see the old man feeding pigeons at the bus stop, you've gone too far. Now, there was this girl…"

I can see what looks like a lake. Which was NOT in his directions.

I took a left at the park, walked to the station, then I got lost around there.

Guess it's time to call Axel again…

Day 5

Sunday

Location: Axel's Dorm

After yesterday's entry, Axel ran out of the building behind me.

Apparently he'd said _pool, _not _school. _And that lake thing? Yup, that was the pool.

So after he finishes yelling his lungs out at me, we drive to his dorm and hang out.

So here I am.

And yes, I carry my cell with me everywhere. Which is how I'm typing this.

It feels awkward writing to someone who will never read this.

Day 6

Monday

Location: Art Drawing People

I finished my drawing. It's of you, but in the painting you're so far away in the background that you can't tell it's you.

If that makes sense.

Before you ask, I have more friends than Axel. They were actually originally only _his_ friends. Whatever. There's Larxene, who was electrocuted when she was 13 and was never the same again. Then there's Kairi and Namine- sisters- and Roxas, your brother.

And then I have my own friend/rival- Zexion. And both he and Axel are friends with Demyx.

So there. I have my own web of friends.

Not like you'd _worry_ about me though.

Huh.

Day 7

Tuesday

Location: Dorm

I'm sick. I caught a head cold from someone in my Social Civics class.

Which sucks.

A lot.

Because now I can't see you, and it's very boring here.

Day 8

Wednesday

Location: Dorm

Still sick.

Day 9

Thursday

Location: Dorm

…guess what?

Day 10

Friday

Location: Axel's Dorm

So I finally got better and it's the one day we don't have class. Figures.

I decided to go to Axel's dorm instead. Of course. We've been friends since kindergarten.

Which kinda sucks, because we know everything about each other and we continue to act like kids and hold things against each other.

Anyways, Axel's all like, "Yo."

"Hey."

"He asked for you yesterday."

"Really?!"  
"No." Laugh.

"Axel, you-!"

Cue colorful language.

Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends. I honestly don't know.

Day 11

Saturday

Location: Pool

I had swim practice today.

Surprise, surprise. I actually do physical activity.

And yes, my cell phone (which I'm writing on) was safely stowed away in my locked locker. Heh. "Locked locker."

Day 12

Sunday

Location: Dorm

I had the most vivid dream ever last night. It was the happiest dream I've ever had.

It was of you, of course. Who else could've made me that happy?

Day 13

Monday

Location: Fundamentals of Accounting

I'm back at school, finally. I wasn't able to see you, though, because I had to catch up with schoolwork.

Axel, of course, said I looked like shit. Everyone else welcomed me back in a more polite manner, but the one person I wanted to hear a "Welcome back! Glad you're feeling better" from didn't speak to me.

Day 14

Tuesday

Location: Basic English Grammar

Why, oh _why, _did I ever sign up for this class?  
Oh, I remember why. You were forced to take it and I wasn't, but I tagged along anyways.

Figures.

All I ever do is help the teacher anyways.

Day 15

Wednesday

Location: Math

I would've signed up for your math class as well, but it was too easy and the staff wouldn't allow it.

You don't need to know what math I'm in anyways- not that you'd care.

Day 16

Thursday

Location: Chemistry

Science… one of my favorite subjects.

Well, Axel's too, but that's 'cos he gets to blow stuff up.

So why am I so bored? Two words.

_Substitute Teacher. _

She lets everyone get away with everything. It's actually quite sad.

I'm so tired. My eyelids are heavy. Maybe I'll take a short n…

Day 17

Friday

Location: Dorm

I woke up yesterday to Roxas shoving a ruler into my arm. We had been late for English.

At least we don't have class today.

I'm still exhausted, though.

Day 18

Saturday  
Location: Park

I almost fell asleep on the bench. I can't sleep at night. It's terrible.

Day 19  
Sunday

Location: Demyx's Dorm

It's not his birthday. He just threw a cheer-everyone-up party.

(It was also to partially celebrate his hooking up with Zexion.)

Of course, it made me feel worse.

Day 20

Monday

Location: Biology

I'm pretty much alone in this class. Axel doesn't take it- he has botany. Imagine that.

Demyx and Zexion take marine biology. Larxene has physics. Kairi and Namine take ecology. Roxas has- what did he call it? Ah, self-defense.

As if he couldn't already defend himself. _Please. _

You're the only one that's here whom I know. But I'm still as lonely as ever.

Day 21

Tuesday  
Location: Business Mathematics

Or at least, I'm supposed to be.

I don't need to take this class and they know it. So I have a free period.

Of course, you're still stuck in there. I wish I could help you, but I know you'd never accept my help.

I guess this means you know _one_ of mymath classes.

Day 22

Wednesday

Location: Basic English Grammar

This class will be the death of me.

At least _you're _here.

Day 23

Thursday

Location: Business Mathematics

Our teacher suggested I tutor you. You politely declined.

…oh, who am I kidding? As soon as the words left the professor's mouth, all Hell broke loose. You threw an absolute tantrum.

But I'm tutoring you anyway.

At least you're not failing anything _else. _I'd hate to see you cry.

Day 24

Friday  
Location: Dorm

No class. No you. A cold, grey day.

Day 25

Saturday

Location: Axel's Dorm

One of my most-frequented locations.

Axel dragged me to his dorm so I could help him with math.

Is tutoring the only thing I'm good for?

Day 26

Sunday  
Location: Taco King

Roxas felt like tacos. What Roxas wants, Roxas _gets_.

So Axel took him to Taco King. I was dragged along.

I really don't like tacos.

Day 27

Monday

Location: English Literature

Do you just not like school? Sure, you're good at _most_ subjects, but you just seemed so bored when we read poetry today.

Or do you just not like poetry?

Day 28

Tuesday

Location: Museum of Fine Arts

Field trip.

I saw you fooling around with your friends.

Did we used to be friends? I don't remember. I think we were.

What happened so suddenly that you won't even look at me?

Day 29

Wednesday  
Location: Composition

Does this count as a writing project?

Day 30

Thursday

Location: Art Drawing Animals

I'm not the greatest artist in the world. You're better than me- but not by much, I admit. Namine's a lot better.

I wonder if she'd teach me?

Day 31

Friday

Location: Axel's Dorm

Axel threw a party. I'm not a party person, but I still went.

It's now been a month since I started working, and you still won't talk to me when you order. You always go to the other clerk.

Why?

Day 32

Saturday

Location: Your Dorm

Imagine that! I'm in **your** dorm!

No, it's not what you think. I'm tutoring you, and the school is closed.

"What are you typing?" you ask.

"Nothing," I say.

"It's obviously something," you say.

I shrug.

"Who are you writing to?"  
_You, _I want to say. But I just shrug again.

You grow bored and look back at your math.

Day 33

Sunday  
Location: Wandering

I dreamed that you thought I was upset with you.

I wonder what it means.

You still won't speak to me, but I do get the occasional nod in my direction.

I'm happy with that.

Day 34

Monday

Location: Excalibur

I saw you come in today. You looked at me as if for the first time.

"You work here?"  
"For a month and three days."

"…oh."

Why haven't you noticed me?

Well, at least you're speaking to me now…

Day 35

Tuesday

Location: Library

I asked the General Composition professor. Yes, this counts as writing.

I suppose this would be the time to use an adage or something to that effect, so here it is: I'm killing two birds with one stone.

That sounds so clichéd. Not to mention _gruesome _and physically impossible. I mean, really.

I shared my thoughts with you at our tutoring session. You stared at me blankly and muttered, "It's just an expression."

Great. Now I'm the over-analytical dork.

How do I even _know _that word?!   
(I asked you if you knew it. "What?!" you said. I took that as a "no." I'll teach it to you on Saturday, even though I'm supposed to teach you math.) 

Day 36  
Wednesday

Location: Dorm

_You're in my dorm._

And although it's not _exactly _what you're thinking, it's pretty damn close.

Close enough for me.

"I want to see your dorm," you said.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

So I led you in.

I remember exactly what happened. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, and my hands were shaking. _It doesn't mean anything,_ I kept telling myself. _He doesn't like you. _It was like my silent mantra.

You let out a slow whistle. "Wow, this… it's really nice."

"Not really."

"Pff, totally. I mean, Roxas and mine… ours isn't this great. And it's a mess. This place… man, it's immaculate." I shrugged.

"I'm organized."

"Naw, it's not just that, it's just… it's like, I walk in here and I instantly know it's you. I know it's yours without even _seeing_ you."

"How so?"

"I dunno, it's just like… see, here's your laptop you're always typing away on. And you've got these… what are they called? Narcissuses. You like them, right?"

"How do you know?"

"You wrote that poem in English Literature. God, Professor _loved_ you for that." I remember being shocked that you'd remember something so trivial that I had long forgotten. It rendered me speechless for that short moment. The poem had been written on a whim, for an assignment, after all. One stanza.

_Beautiful, delicate narcissus_

_Love me, it cries. I love you, it sings._

_But it's merely designed to draw you in _

_Love it, it hates you_

_Hate it, it loves you_

_A gorgeous contradiction_

Sora spoke again and jolted me to the present. "I didn't really _get it, _but, you know, it was nice."

"It's sad."

"Yeah, but… I dunno, it's almost as if you _meant _it."

"I did." I also remember that. I wrote it the day you laughed at me when I fell in the halls. It hurt, seeing you laugh with everyone at me, but I still loved you.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Can I get you something?"  
"Oh! No. I'm… I've gotta get going. You know. Roxas and all…" I think you almost pouted, but caught yourself just in time. "Well… I guess I could have some soda."

So I got you the soda. Then you got hungry. So I gave you some food. You finished it. Then you started watching television.

And then you fell asleep on the couch.

Roxas called me. "Yeah, he's here… no, he's fine. It's fine, really… oh, uh, no. I can drive him… oh, really? He seems to be okay… oh. Yeah, well. Just, uh, come here when you're done then." And then I hung up.

I suddenly had the strangest urge to write a note to you- but not give it to you. Not like these letters, dear me, no- different. So I went to my desk and wrote a note. It was extremely brief- only two sentences. I cut it and folded it into a small rectangle, then stuffed it in an empty mechanical pencil lead holder. (You know. The plastic thing the lead comes in when you first buy it.) And I held on to it.

Roxas came to pick you up about ten minutes later. You left, I said goodbye and I watched you walk down the stairs, away from my window.

And then I did something I thought I'd never do.

"Sora!" You turned. I waved. You smiled and continued going down the flights of stairs. I dropped the pencil lead case onto the stairs. You picked it up.

I ran from the window after that. I don't know if you opened it.

I hope you did.

Day 37

Thursday

Location: Pottery

(I _ do _take electives, you know!)

Nothing. I thought I saw you looking at me through my peripheral vision, but when I turned, you were laughing with your friends. I decided to ignore you for the rest of the class and concentrate on making my clay bird. I failed horribly.

Was it a mistake giving you that note?

Day 38

Friday

Location: Dorm

You woke me up this morning. Or rather, the doorbell did.

You had come to give me back the pencil case.

"It dropped from your window yesterday," you explained.

"Oh. Yeah. It… uh, I left it on my windowsill and it probably got knocked over…"

"Yeah."  
"Thanks."

"No problem. So, uh… have a nice day."

"Yeah. You too." And you left.

What I saw inside the pencil holder made my heart sink. The paper was still stuffed in.

I dejectedly went back to bed and cried myself to sleep.

Pleasant day, don't you think?

Day 39

Saturday

Location: Bed

I stayed home. Axel called. I told him I was sick.

Day 40

Sunday

Location: Dorm

It's not over after all!  
This morning, I was able to think clearly and allowed myself the small hope that you had written on the paper.

I opened it up, and on one side was my note.

_I love you. Do you love me? _

And on the other side, in your messy scrawl:

_YES. _

I really don't think I've ever been happier.

Day 41

Monday

Location: Excalibur

"Hi Sora."

"Oh… hi Riku."

"Uh, so…"

"Can I talk to you?" Your words shattered my confident façade.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, sure. Um, hang on." I quickly ran to the back, hung up my uniform, yelled a quick excuse to my boss ("I'M TAKING MY BREAK!"), and took you the back of the shop.

"So, what's up?"  
"I… gave you the case, right?"  
"Oh… yeah, uh…"

"Do you believe me?"

"I…"

"Because I don't believe you."

"But… I was serious. I wasn't lying…"

"I don't know that. What if this is just some… elaborate prank made to trick me?"

"How do you want me to convince you?"

Shrug.  
"Sora, I've done everything I can to tell you. I love you. I don't know what else to do."

Another shrug. "That's too bad the-"

In that split second, I realized what you were doing. You were trying to badger me into doing what _you _wanted. Why hadn't I thought of it before? You wanted me to break down and cry.

Well, I wasn't going to give that to you. I just _wasn't. _

I'm not sure what happened next. Someone was desperate. Someone was trying to speak. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we ended up locking lips.

"-en," you breathed.

"Right," I whispered.

"…uh, we're still behind a coffee shop, aren't we?"

…oops?

Day 63

Sunday  
Location: Sora's Dorm

Wow, a lot of time has passed… I haven't written here in a while.

Heh. I've been too busy talking to the _real _Sora.

I showed him these journals. We laughed, we cried, we blushed about it.

It was nice.

He now works at the coffee shop with me. Life had never been more pleasant.

As for Zexion and Demyx, they're still happily together.

And Axel? He's got his eye on a little blond.

We'll see how _that _goes.

_This is all there is to be told- until we meet again._

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I made Riku too whiny! D: And I'm not British- I just prefer the British spelling of "gray". It looks more… dainty? xD;; If that makes sense. (Also, I just finished reading Good Omens by Terry Prachett and Neil Gaiman and I've gotten accustomed to the British spellings now…) The coffee shop is named after one of the Gummi Ships in the game. If you win the race against Riku in the very beginning on Kingdom Hearts, and you choose not to change the name, your first gummi ship is named Excalibur. So there you are. If you liked this story, go check out the other fanfics on this account and PLEASE REVIEW. :D Thank you!


End file.
